Un día más
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Las mismas estupideces de siempre, los mismos problemas, no había nada diferente, solo era un día más.


**Disclaimer:** Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy son propiedad de Maxwell Atoms.

 **Un día más**

Solo era un día más en Endsville para Mandy. Después de prepararse para un nuevo día de clases y desayunar algo de cereal ante la atemorizada mirada de sus padres se dirigió a la parada de autobús donde Billy e Irwin la estaban esperando. En cuanto salió pensó en lo patéticos que eran al creer que no los vería detrás del sofá y en lo mucho que necesitaban un nuevo escondite. No saludó a nadie, se limitó a pararse al lado de sus compañeros de clases.

Billy se estaba comiendo los mocos mientras reía de forma estúpida, algo que hacía la mayor parte del tiempo incluso en lugares públicos, su amigo parecía tener el sentido común seriamente dañado. Irwin intentó coquetear con ella, deslizó su brazo alrededor de su hombro pero ella lo retiró con un fuerte golpe no sin antes advertirle que si volvía a intentarlo se aseguraría de amputarle ambas extremidades.

El bus se demoró en pasar o eso le pareció, no le gustaba esperar y menos cuando Irwin y Billy la acompañaban, le parecían repulsivos cuando se comportaban como ellos mismos. Subieron al vehículo que los revaría hasta la escuela. En cuanto llegaron bajaron del autobús sin ninguna prisa y se dirigieron al salón de clases. Hicieron varios ejercicios matemáticos, Billy no pudo resolver ninguno de ellos por lo que se quedó sin recreo. Mandy no se quedó a esperarlo, no era nada nuevo el que castigaran a su amigo y ella no quería esperar.

En el almuerzo Mindy pasó frente a ella, le mostró un bolso nuevo y habló de tantas cosas que a ella no le interesaban. Mandy odiaba el que Mindy le hablara como si fueran amigas o que no supiera cuando callarse, no sabía cuál de los dos le parecía más insoportable aunque con esa pelirroja no había ninguna diferencia. No le prestó atención en lo absoluto y la dejó hablar mientras que buscaba a Puro Hueso, ese día le había tocado llevarlo en su mochila.

—Esto es humillante, soy el dios de la muerte no un ridículo y apestoso chihuahua —se quejó el esqueleto en el momento en que fue armado como si se tratara de un rompecabezas.

Mandy lo dejó quejarse por varios minutos, algunas veces lo dejaba quejarse, le gustaba verlo sufrir pero también era una forma de mantenerlo controlado. Puro Hueso era su amigo-esclavo y debía acostumbrarse a ello. En cuanto llegaran a casa tendría más deberes para él.

—Es por eso que soy mucho mejor que cualquier perdedor como ustedes —continuó hablando Mindy —. No cualquiera puede usar un bolso tan elegante, hecho por los mejores diseñadores de París.

—Es una cremallera, cierra todo lo que se pueda cerrar—Puro Hueso le extendió a Mandy una cremallera más grande de lo normal, la rubia no se demoró en pegarla sobre la boca de su némesis y hacerla callar.

—Iré a ver que está haciendo el tarado —fueron las palabras de Puro Hueso antes de buscar a Billy.

Mandy lo siguió pues había terminado de almorzar. Cuando lo encontraron estaba comiéndose una hamburguesa de calcetines, ninguno hizo alguna pregunta, ver a Billy comiendo algo repulsivo no era ninguna novedad.

El timbre de entrada a clases sonó y Puro Hueso tomó asiento al final de la clase. La maestra no dijo nada, en Endsville los fenómenos paranormales no eran nada extraño, ver a la mismísima muerte acompañando a dos niños era algo de todos los días. Mandy estaba convencida de que eso era porque todos eran estúpidos, sin excepción.

Irwin respondió varias de las preguntas que la maestra hacía y con cada respuesta correcta le dirigió una mirada coqueta a Mandy. Ella le devolvía el gesto simulando arcadas. Irwin había logrado colarse en los pensamientos de la rubia, ella estaba planeando varios métodos de tortura cada uno más doloroso que el anterior.

El timbre volvió a sonar indicando el final de clases, momento que muchos de ellos, por no decir todos, esperaban. Mandy observó como todos corrieron a la salida, los consideraba tan patéticos que le daban nauseas. Sperg pasó al lado de ellos y aprovechó la ocasión para tirar de los calzoncillos de Irwin y de Billy. La rubia pensó que se había demorado en hacerlo, en cuanto pasó a su lado le dedicó una mirada asesina que bastó para alejarlo de ella.

Mandy pasó a la casa de Billy. En cuanto llegó lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sillón y encender el televisor. Pasó varios canales antes de llegar a una serie que estrenaban. Cuando vio los árboles de cerezo pensó que se trataba de una cursi novela pero cuando vio a un hombre colgar de los árboles desistió. Al finalizar el programa el profesor Itoshiki se convirtió en su personaje favorito, estaba de acuerdo en muchos de sus puntos aunque le parecía un tanto patética la forma en que se desesperaba. Le gustaba su forma de ver el mundo, tan negativa.

Billy y Puro Hueso estaban sentados a su lado. No les preguntó si querían ver algo en específico, ella tenía el control y era la que mandaba, eso era algo que ellos sabían y que ninguno se atrevía a cambiar. De intentarlo tendrían que lidiar con ella y afrontar las consecuencias.

En cuanto vio a la mamá de Billy entrar con las compras le ordenó que le preparara unos nachos. La escuchó quejarse en voz baja como lo hacía todos los días. Los nachos que había pedido estuvieron listos en pocos minutos, en ese lugar su autoridad era incuestionable.

La llegada de un monstruo interrumpió su programa de televisión. Rompió la antena y envió a Puro Hueso a repararla. Lo escuchó quejarse pero bastó una mirada amenazante para obligarlo a obedecer, estaba disfrutando del humor negro de esa serie y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que las quejas de su amigo/esclavo le hicieran perder más tiempo.

Después de varios minutos viendo estática en el televisor envió a Billy. Sabía que era un idiota pero no tenía deseos de levantarse del sillón.

Para Mandy no fue ninguna sorpresa el que fracasara. Decidió ir para poder ver los últimos minutos y encargarse del asunto por sí misma. Disfrutó ver a Puro Hueso y a Billy siendo golpeados por los tentáculos de un pulpo gigante, aquello le pareció tan divertido que estuvo a punto de sonreír.

De haber sucedido en otras circunstancias no habría hecho nada. Hubiera ordenado que le llevaran las palomitas y se hubiera sentado a disfrutar del espectáculo pero como ese pulpo le estaba impidiendo ver televisión decidió partirlo en varios trocitos.

Buscó la oz de Puro Hueso para hacer el trabajo más sencillo, la encontró en uno de los tentáculos del pulpo gigante. No preguntó cómo llegó allí ni quería saberlo, el que Puro Hueso perdiera su oz era algo que ocurría casi que a diario. Billy la había tomado sin su permiso, eso era suficiente prueba de que cualquiera podría tomarla y él no se enteraría de nada.

Usar sus propios medios no era algo que la asustara. Tomó la manguera del jardín y ajustó la presión al máximo. Dirigió la manguera a la cabeza y esperó a que explotara. Solo necesitó de unos minutos.

—Prepara pulpo para la cena —le ordenó a Puro Hueso en el momento en que lo vio recuperar su oz —. No te tardes, tengo hambre.

Después de cenar Mandy se dirigió a su casa. Un día más había terminado y la odiosa rutina en la que vivía continuaba.

 **Notas autora:**

El programa que Mandy ve se llama Sayonara Zetsubou sensei (Adiós profesor desesperado) es un anime de humor negro y muy raro.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
